The Criminal Society
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: Kagome is the kickass leader of a gang in the city. Her main rival is Inuyasha's gang. What happens when she is captured in battle?
1. Battle

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Kagome rushed forward, her Gang at her back. The rival gang was just standing there, letting them attack? No, something was wrong.

She glanced up. _Ah-ha!_

There was a huge net draped between two buildings. A rope tied to it led to the hand of the leader of her enemies.

She halted abruptly, glaring at them. "A trap," Kagome hissed. "Too bad it didn't work, idiots!" If she couldn't get close, she would attack from afar. She drew her bow and aimed an arrow. The leader was a demon.

Perfect.

She released, and the arrow, trailing pink energy, lodged in his chest. Flailing, the demon exploded into bubble-gum pink dust. Kagome stepped to the side, satisfied.

"Miroku...?"

"I've got it!" yelled the lecherous teen, and ripped off his silver chain cuff. "_Wind Tunnel!" _The hole in his hand was pitch black, and formed a whirlpool of air that sucked in the enemy Gang. Howling, they were lifted off their feet, humans and demons alike, and carried to their doom.

"I warned them not to resist," remarked Kagome casually. "Too bad they didn't listen." She stepped forward and surveyed the area. "Good, well-stocked grocery store."

Kagome turned to Kirara and Miroku. "You two, lead patrols to hunt down the remainders of those rats."

"What Kirara do with gang?" asked the two-tailed girl.

Kagome cracked a smile. "Kill them, of course."

* * *

**Okay, so to clear up some confusions, Feudalia is a gigantic city, ten times the size of New York City. The world is in apocalypse. A disease spread throughout Earth, and the people of Feudalia put up a wall around their city to isolate themselves. The human race is reduced by more than 95%. Feudalia is all that is left, apart from some disease-ridden people staggering around. The people divided into Gangs, and they fight tooth and nail over every last bit of food and territory, for there is no one else left to replenish them.**

**This is the end.**


	2. Raid

Kagome walked among the alleyways.

"Where you going, sis?"

"Scavenging," she returned. "We're low on food, and I'm taking a few peeps to the nearest grocery store. After all, ours ran out of stocks."

"Um, Kagome?" said Sota.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at her little brother. "Out with it."

"Isn't the store occupied by another gang?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Aww sis, why?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Kagome walked away, bow slung on her back with a quiver filled with arrows, hand gripping a knife. "Miroku. Kirara. We're going out for food."

The tall teen with dark blue eyes slid out from the cardboard box that he slept in. "Alright. I was just starting to get hungry."

A short, slim twelve-year old slid out from behind a Dumpster. Her choppy, ash-blonde hair, dip-dyed black shone dimly in the moonlight. Scarlet eyes burning, Kirara stalked slowly towards the two, her two tails trailing behind her. The half-demon smiled, exposing her fangs. "Let's go, boss."

"Exactly the attitude I expect from a pretty girl like you!" chirped Miroku.

Kirara sneered at him and held her palms out. Fire rose around her, and when the flames died down, a little two-tailed demon cat was crouching on the ground.

"Jumbo size, please," said Kagome impatiently, and flames rose around Kirara again, and they faded away to reveal a bigger, saber-toothed version of the little Kirara. The handy half-breed had three forms; human, little cat, and _big_ cat. That was why Kagome had let her into the Criminal Society, although she was only twelve.

Kagome and Miroku leapt onto the back of Kirara and she took off, soaring with quiet grace among the alleyways. They soon arrived a block from their destination; a 7 Eleven. A couple of teens were sitting on the sidewalk in front of it. Kagome snickered quietly.

"That's their idea of a guard? Miroku, they're only humans, right?"

"Indeed," replied the spiritually powerful to-be monk. "I can sense no demonic aura from them."

"That's enough for me," said Kagome scornfully. She left her weapons beside Kirara. "You guys stay here."

She crept toward them. They were chatting too loud and busily to notice her, and she slipped easily past them. She sneaked to the back door and let herself inside. Pulling a plastic bag from her pocket, she stuffed it with food. She slipped out just as one of the 'guards' stepped around the corner of the building.

"I have to take a pee," he was calling to his buddy.

Crap.

She crouched swiftly in the shadows, but he aw her. The whites of his eyes showed clearly in the moonlight. But that wasn't the only reason; she could see them also because he was terrified. He knew who she was. Oh well. He had to die now.

Before he could scream, she lunged forward and, drawing a hidden knife from her boot, sank it into his belly, at the same time clamping a hand over his mouth, muffing his yell just in time. It wasn't enough to kill him. The pain would knock him out enough for them to get out of here. Sure enough, his spasms were getting weaker. When he stopped moving entirely except for the rise and fall of his chest, she removed her hand, gathered her bag of food and knife, and hightailed it out of there.

* * *

**Okay, first real chappy! How'd you guys like it? Anyways, I have some other Inuyasha fanfics you might be interested in looking into: Kagome's Peril, Just Another Stranger, and Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky. So please review, follow, and fave! Keep an eye out for my next chapter!**


	3. A Smidgen of Guilt Maybe?

"Whatcha got there, boss?"

Kagome turned to the one who had asked. She silently unslung the bag from her shoulder and tossed it to him. "What do you think?"

He opened it eagerly and upended it, and started taking inventory.

"A six-pack of beef jerky, a twenty-four-pack of Mountain Dew, a pack of wienies, three Hershey king-size bars, and two bags of sour cream and onion potato chips, extra-crispy. Add that to four cans of Sprite and three packs of Extra Dessert Delight Lemon Square chewing gum, and that makes- "

"Kirara _know_," snapped Kirara, who had turned back to human. She stroked a claw-tipped finger around the black diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. "We don't need Shippo spell out everything."

Shippo glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Little twerp, means- "

"Shut up, both of you," said Kagome very, very quietly. Everyone heard her though, and they shut up. "Shippo, put these supplies in the food box. Kirara, go scavenging for some more food. Miroku, search the streets for more recruits."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Of course."

Her gang members separated and drifted away to do their chores. Kagome laughed bitterly. Everyday was a living hell. There had to be at least a hundred members in the Criminal Society, and it took a lot of work to keep it going. She trailed Shippo, who was ten years old, to the food box. She took a can of Sprite and popped it open. Didn't she deserve a break once in a while?

She watched Shippo walk away, his fluffy tail bobbing. Kagome could remember that day Shippo had been found so clearly.

_Kagome strolled the streets with Miroku and Kirara in big cat form. They were looking for potential hideouts and that sort of stuff. _

_Kagome suddenly got down on her knees and hands. She motioned for Miroku and Kirara to do the same. They could all hear the same thing- the wails of a small child._

_They crept toward the source of the noise, a cardboard box that had probably housed a refrigerator back in the day. With a quick move, Miroku upended the box. A small fox demon tumbled out. Abruptly he stopped crying and glared with bright green eyes at the threesome. Without warning, he threw a small black figurine at Kirara. _

_"Take that! Fox magic!"_

_There was a burst of smoke, and when it had cleared away, there was a gigantic version of the statue on Kirara._

_The two-tailed demon growled and transformed into small cat form, slipping out from under the figurine as she did so. With a pop, the statue turned back into its little form. _

_With a snarl of anger, Kagome whipped around to look for the boy, but he was gone. She looked up, and her eyes narrowed. A big blob of pink was hovering over their heads._

_Without a thought, Kagome unslung the bow from her shoulder and drew it back, notching an arrow. "Hit the mark!" The arrow soared away, trailing a tail of bright pink._

_Spiritual energy._

_It struck the fox demon on one of his arm-thingies, and with a yelp, the little fox-demon tumbled to earth. _

_Kagome and her gang rushed over and pinned him down, but there was no need. He was unconscious. Kirara transformed into a girl._

_"Look, he's so young," she remarked._

_Kagome nodded. "But he has impressive skills."_

_Miroku met eyes with both of them._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

That had been three years ago. They had taken Shippo back to camp and slowly made friends with him. He had turned out to be an okay little brat after all.

Kagome sighed and moved toward her sleeping space, a really big rectangular cardboard box lined with blankets, sheltered by a system of clossable trash-can lids. Several were attached to one side of the box, and Kagome could drop them down to make a sort of canopy. It was a luxury. Most kids had to sleep in corners, with no blankets. Kagome even had a couple of cushions.

Still clutching at her Sprite, Kagome gulped down the remainder and tossed it on the ground. Someone would come along and use it for something she didn't particularly care about right that moment. She wanted some sleep after the raid on the 7 Eleven.

They boy wouldn't die of the wound, but his gang would most likely banish him. Without medical treatment, he would quickly perish.

_No!_

Kagome didn't want to think about it. She slid over the edge of her bed and nestled among the blankets, tugging down the trash can lids.

Ah. Time to catch some beauty sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh, another chapter finished! No followers yet! Makes me sad. Oh well. All the really good stories have to start with zero, right? I really wanted to make this fic, and now it seems no one likes it. WHO CARES! I just want to let it out, and it's gonna get a follower eventually! So please follow/fave/review, and buh-bye till next!**


	4. Lead-up to Next Chapter!

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!"

She grumled and shifted around in her 'bed.' "Knock it off," she mumbled.

"Someone's here to see you under a white flag!" Miroku was yelling at her.

That got Kagome's attention. A person with a white flag came with peaceful intentions and would be safe from harm as long as he/she dealt no harm himself or herself. This could mean allies. Of course weaker gangs always sought alliances from the 'Big Bad' gangs *cough cough the CS*, so this might not mean anything.

Nevertheless, Kagome got up and pushed out the trash can lids. She clambered out, stretching her back "Who is it?" she managed to get out in a massive yawn.

"Leader of strong group here with favorite," said Kirara.

"Describe."

"Leader has silver hair, dog ears, yellow eyes, the favorite is pretty girl has long brown hair, dark eyes. Someone with purification powers like you, plus archer."

Kagome's eyes shot open. "No way!"

"What?"

"You just described the half-breed leader of the Hashtag Obliterators and his priestess!" Kagome yelped.

"We telling you that when you interrupt," Kirara said with a roll of her scarlet eyes. "They won't tell names. Want to see you."

"Alright, just gimme a sec," snipped the leader of the Criminal Society. "Tell 'em I'll be right there."

"Gotcha, boss."

* * *

**Not much happening. So I said that they were gonna meet at a border skirmish, Kag and Inu. That WILL happen, but first they're gonna meet. Ah-ah-ah, no spoilers. But please follow/fave/review!**


	5. Arguement

Kagome took a deep breath. "You're in control," she told herself, and emerged from the shadows. The red-robed half-demon was waiting for her. His beautiful sidekick stood stoically.

"Finally," snorted the half-breed. "You showed up."

"Please excuse Inuyasha's manners," said the teen girl. "We came under the white flag to discuss gang matters." She fluttered a tattered comforter of white fur and draped it around her shoulders. She was wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts. Her glistening, dark hair was pulled into a really loose ponytail. Normally, she'd say it was hippie style, but this girl really made it work, with the ponytail tied with a white strip of cloth.

"What is it about?" Kagome said coldly.

"Your raid a couple days ago," snapped Inuyasha. "You broke into our 7 Eleven!"

"Not my fault you had such sucky guards on it," smirked Kagome. "Survival of the fittest, and I believe I won."

"That's not the _point_," growled the half-demon. "The point _is,_ you injured one of the guards for no reason!"

"He was in my way."

"You could have knocked him out or something!" yelled Inuyasha. "Did you _have_ to stab him through the gut? He's _dead! _He was dribbling guts all over!" His voice shook in fury.

Kagome was frozen. How? She had been so sure that he wouldn't die directly because of her... "It was his own fault, and I won't be held responsible for it." She concealed her guilt.

"Why you- " Inuyasha's hand went toward the hilt of his sword.

His miko laid a hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, wait," she said.

"Kikyo- " growled Inuyasha in frustration.

"We are here under a flag of truce," scolded Kikyo. "We must go."

"But she has to pay for- "

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said sharply.

He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "I'll never forgive you," he snarled, and turned his back, walking away, Kikyo at his side.

Kagome watched him go with a strange pull in her chest. Maybe he was right. Maybe she hadn't needed to stab him. Maybe...maybe...

_Shut up!_

Kagome scowled. "What's done is done, and don't you forget it, Kagome," she told herself fiercely. She turned her own back and stalked away. "And besides, what should I care for what a _half-breed_ said?"

* * *

**And that's another chapter! Whoo! So drop out a review! And no, it's not based of Britney's Criminal. I just had an image of a Bad-a** Kagome, cuz normally she's so PURE, so I went ahead with it!**


	6. Remorse

Kagome stared blankly at the brick wall. She was scrunched up, sitting with her knees up against her chest. Her eyes bore into the red brick, but she saw something else. The boy's terrified eyes, like a pigeon. His white-knuckled hands gripping a penknife by the blade, blood dribbling out from between his clenched fingers.

She closed her eyes, and all her victims flashed in her mind.

_A girl with a brown ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was only five years old. She had betrayed the Criminal Society for the Hellborne. She was bawling. Her eyes were still wet when Kagome slit her throat._

_A old man. Probably eighty. He had been living on a pile of blankets, in an alley that Kagome wanted for her own Gang. He had refused to move. Kagome had smirked and strangled him with her bare hands. He had dropped to the ground, tongue lolling. She had stepped on him as she headed past. So had the others in her gang._

_A fifteen year old boy with a web of scars on his face. He was a loner, had tried to steal from one of her grocery stores. Knife in the back as he ran away._

_A she-demonic snake with bright blue scales and light green eyes. She had murdered Ayume, one of the CS, on behalf of the Griffins. She hadn't gotten far when a purification arrow struck her on the neck, vaporizing her instantly._

There were countless more; these were just the more memorable ones. In gang scuffled, she injured many demons and humans, and she didn't always find out if they were dead afterward.

_Am I the good guy or the bad guy?_

Kagome had only killed those people for the sake of her Gang. But she had _killed_ them.

She couldn't think about this! It was Survival of the Fittest in Feudalia, and Kagome was one of the fittest. This was the way of life.

* * *

**Next chappy, more dog-eared demons! I'll drag Miroku and Sango and Koga and Naraku into this, I already figured it all out! So review me! I wanna know how you like this!**


	7. Sewers

"I'm going to patrol. Miroku, come with me. Kirara, you too. And oh, what the heck, Shippo, you come as well."

She led her followers through the twisting streets and alleys of Feudalia. "I wanted to show you guys a possible candidate for our new home."

"Kirara think you find possible candidate everyday. Always trash," growled Kirara. In her human form, she spoke stilted English with a strange accent with a growly voice.

"Who died and made you the leader of the Criminal Society?" Kagome said coldly. She was especially frosty from her reminiscences last night.

Kirara let out a high-pitched keening sound, submitting to Kagome's greater strength.

Kagome nodded coolly, accepting the gesture.

They headed deeper into the city, which was more dangerous. Even though the CS was very powerful, even _it_ didn't dare live right in the center. That was where you could be surrounded the fastest and easiest; that was where you were farthest from the city boundaries. Shippo fidgeted as they made their way through the empty sidewalks.

"Kag- "

She threw him the harshest glare she could muster, and he shut up. She could hear the slightest of noises behind her.

Footsteps.

She whirled around. She had been leading her group, so they knocked into her, not expecting the turn-around. "Spokes," she whispered softly, barely breathing. In the silence, her voice was loud, and they all heard her. Everyone gathered in a circle, facing outwards, backs facing each other, like spokes on a wheel.

And they waited.

A group of kids ran by a couple of blocks away. They were the steps she had heard. Kagome relaxed a fraction of a muscle and whispered, "At ease."

They broke out of their formation and continued on their way. Before long, Kagome had them at her destination; a sewage cover. They all gave her quizzical looks. Kagome shot back an icy, challenging glare, and they looked away and followed her, one by one, as she lifted the lid and lowered herself down.

* * *

**Gross. Just gross. Kags, do you know what goes in those things? Pee and poop, among other things that I do NOT wish to know more about! Ugh. Amazing what humans will do for survival, eh? So that concludes a chapter. Not much to comment about. So where is Kags leading them? Trudging through the slodge_,_ ugh! So review please? And of course, _Just Another Stranger_ is about the InuGang in modern times, _Kagome's Peril_ is where Kagome is kidnapped (funny how she gets abducted every few episodes or so), but Inuyasha thinks she's dead, so he doesn't come to rescue her and she has to survive on her own, and _Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky_ is about Kagome making love with...well...look at the title for a spoiler! So review please, and I'll update that much sooner!**

**-Stardust Nam :D**


	8. Strongest Rival Gang

**Don't worry, security's fine, I just changed my pen name to Stardust Miko! I'm such a huge Inuyasha fan that it kinda matches! :)**

* * *

As they sludged their way through the sewer, Kagome spoke, still in a whisper.

"Right above us is the camp for the Hashtag Obliterators."

Silence.

"But that's our strongest rival gang, Kagome!" Miroku frowned.

"Yes, yes, that's why they won't be expecting us to have a base _inside_ their boundaries."

Kirara flicked one of her tails irritatedly. "In human form, Kirara make tail dirty! Kirara change to small cat and ride Miroku!" She did just that, transforming into a mini-kitty and perching on Miroku's shoulder.

"Suit yourself, my pretty," sighed Miroku, and reached up to rub under Kirara's tail. Growling, she clamped needle-sharp teeth into his fingers, making him howl, and bounced to Shippo instead.

"Keep it quiet," snarled Kagome. "We're nearing the spot." A ladder loomed out of the darkness and one by one they climbed up, Kagome lifting the lid carefully and peeking out. "Coast clear," she whispered, and hauled herself out. They followed suit.

She led them a couple of blocks through the city and abruptly stopped.

Blocking the way was a certain silver-haired half-demon, and backing him up were members of the Gangsters gang. Kagome tossed a look behind her. Kikyo was standing there, with other Gangsters.

The Criminal Society was trapped.

* * *

**Whoo! This was supposed to be 2 chappies, but then the first one would've been boring! Whoo! Yay! Next chappy's going to be so exciting! Review! Tell me what you think is gonna happen!**


	9. Pinned Down

"Hey there," said Inuyasha conversationally. "Care to explain what the hell you're doin' in our piece o' Feudalia?"

Kagome grinned and replied casually, "Just checkin' out some things."

Inuyasha smiled, baring his fangs, and sprang.

Kagome shouted, "Spokes!" and her team reacted immediately. Miroku opened up his Wind Tunnel in his section, and sucked in three demons and two humans before they got smart and moved out of range.

Kirara transformed at once into a huge saber-toothed cat. She snarled and took on a demon.

"Get help, Shippo!" yelled Kagome, and threw the fox demon into the sky. Shippo turned into a bubble-gum pink balloon and drifted away.

And then Inuyasha was on her, drawing a huge sword with a hilt of cloudy fur. Kagome threw up her hands and erected a barrier of spiritual energy. Inuyasha was thrown back, but he got up and raised his sword again.

"_Red Tetsusaiga!"_ he bellowed, and the blade of his sword shone red. He brought it down on Kagome's barrier, and it dissipated. In disbelief, Kagome raised two knives in a cross formation and met the Tetsusaiga. She charged the knives with spiritual energy, and the sword started trembling.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. The dark beauty raised a bow, aimed an arrow, and released. The arrow, trailing spiritual energy, lodged between Kagome's knives, and the pink aura around them faded. Growling in frustration, Kagome kicked Inuyasha's sword away.

What the hell was wrong with that Kikyo girl?

Kagome rushed forward and pinned Inuyasha to a brick wall with a knife to his throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his huge sword becoming a rusty saber.

Hmm.

Kagome grinned savagely at Inuyasha and pressed the knife into his neck, and something crashed down on her head, making her vision go foggy for a moment.

She backed away from Inuyasha, growling. She whipped around. A demon with a baseball bat was towering over her. Kagome had no time for this. She had a pounding headache thanks to that hunk of wood. She threw a punch, filling her fist with pink energy. It collided with the demon, and with a roar, the poor guy went _poof!_

When Kagome turned around again to deal with Inuyasha, she found out that she had taken way too long with the demon. Inuyasha had recovered and was lunging for her, claws outstretched. She threw herself to the side, and fell on her knee. Four human guys pounced on her, crushing her to the ground. Struggling, Kagome snarled. Suddenly she was yanked up by the front of her shirt and thrown against the wall.

Inuyasha, the bastard.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, and raised a claw-tipped hand.

* * *

**No, Kagome! You can't die! You have to finish the fanfic! You can do it! To keep her up, you guys type up some reviews, 'kay? The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	10. Dammit

"Inuyasha, don't!" shouted Kikyo.

He glanced behind him. "And why not?"

"She is the leader of one of the strongest gangs in Feudalia. We could use her to bargain. Territory, food, returned prisoners-of-war."

"I suppose that makes sense," grunted Inuyasha, and turned back to Kagome.

Too late.

Kagome had reached with a hand toward her boot, where she had hidden a couple of knives. She had grabbed one and thrust it into his chest. She had been aiming for his heart, but it was too hard.

Inuyasha threw back his head and yelled. "I don't care _what_ you say, Kikyo, I'm killin' this b***h!"

Kagome slid out from the space between his body and the wall. Squirting between his wide-spread legs, careful not to glance upwards, Kagome freed herself. Without looking back, she raced into the fray.

Any opponent but him.

Unfortunately, that was Kikyo, damn her.

* * *

**Out of the frying pan, into the fire...LOL XD. So review and tell me what you think, kay? *wink***


	11. Ugly Stick

Kagome glared at the dark beauty, dark, yet so pale. "Outta my way, pugface!" She tried to shove her way through, but Kikyo formed a barrier all around Kagome.

_A cage._

"Let me out, banshee!"

Kikyo smiled coldly. "I think not. You- "

"You look like you got whapped with an ugly stick!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo's eyes widened, and her concentration wavered.

_Ha!_

Kagome used her own powers to get rid of that pesky pink orb of light around her. Previously, Kikyo's powers had been stronger, but with the distraction, Kagome had prevailed.

Knowing her powers would be useless against the miko, Kagome drew her knives.

* * *

**Yaa, short chappy, but Kik and Kag will go at it blood and tears next chapter!**


	12. Gutted

Kikyo could tell it would take too long to charge up her hands with power, so she drew a knife as well. She brandished it like a torch. "Come any closer and I'll gut you," Kikyo warned.

Kagome smirked and threw up a barrier around them so no one could interfere. Just in time too, because Inuyasha was thrown back by the spiritual energy. Kagome made it extra strong, stealing energy from Kikyo to enforce it. She tackled the pretty teen and knocked the knife from her hands with a booted foot.

Pinning down Kikyo, Kagome started to throw her punches, and did they ever feel good. _One...two...three..._

With a loud grunt, the miko threw off Kagome. She took down the barrier, and Inuyasha and three other members of his gang rushed through.

Kagome gritted her teeth and raised her knives. Inuyasha had had the foresight to bring humans, so that she couldn't purify them.

Dammit.

* * *

**Bad luck, Kagsies. Mm-hmm, y'betcha! Let's hope she gets out of this one alive! So review with some ideas, kay?**


	13. Sparks

_Inuyasha is still a half-demon_, Kagome reminded herself. _You can purify the little punk._

But the three mortals he had with him made it very hard. They grabbed her roughly and pinned her facedown in the dirt, one straddling her and holding her arms behind her back, another holding down her legs, and the last one keeping her face firmly planted in the ground.

Kagome let out a muffled scream, and they grinded her face harder against the dirt. She heard Inuyasha lifting his arm, the rustle of his sleeve loud.

Oh dammit all, he was going to-

Inuyasha slammed the hilt of his sword down on the back of her head.

A flurry of sparks.

Darkness.

Then nothing.

* * *

**Nooooo, Kagome! You have to wake up! I'm evil aren't I? :D You'll have to wait until the chapter after the next AFTER THE NEXT to find out, cuz the next one's her Gang's POV, and the next's Inuyasha's Gang's POV! I'm eviller than you thought, eh? HAHAHA! Try guessing what'll happen and put it in a review if you please!**


	14. Boss Kagome

Miroku was using his Wind Tunnel as much as he could, taking out the Hashtag Obliterators left and right, but more and more were pouring out from side streets. They jumped on his back, held his arm down, shoved the silver chain cuff back on his wrist. No...he couldn't end like this!

Kirara was in jumbo kitty form, lashing out with claws and fangs, but there were just too many. Fire engulfed her, and when it subsided, she was just a human, lying on her back in an alleyway, surrounded by enemies.

"Over there!" cried Shippo, floating above the Criminal Society as they flooded through the streets.

"We see 'em! Thanks, Shippo! We'll take it from here!"

Miroku felt the great weight being lifted off his back and looked up groggily. "What- ?"

"Just relax, Miroku." It was a girl's voice. "We're pounding the crap out of these gangster wannabes!"

Kirara was saved in a similar matter.

"Hey, where's Boss Kagome?" asked a guy. "Anybody seen her?"

They shook their heads. "In that case, we better look!"


	15. Observations

Inuyasha cursed when he saw the Criminal Society charging in on the scene. They would be looking for their leader. The Hashtag Obliterators had to scram, and fast. "Retreat!" he yelled loudly. Instantly, his gang reacted and scrammed.

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and raced after his retreating gangsters. She didn't weigh much, rather like a bird.

They soon left the Criminal Society far behind, panting as they ran through their territory. They were nearing base. A guard sprang up as the Hashtag Oblisterators pounded into view.

"Sir!" he snapped a salute.

Inuyasha nodded and slowed down, tucking Higurashi closer to his chest for absolutely no reason. Maybe it was because he knew that she would hate that. Her scent filled his nose, not necessarily unpleasant, just...strange.

He set her down in the corner of an alley, leaning against a hot dog cart. He held up his hand, and a few seconds later, a length of rope dropped into it. Inuyasha swiftly bound her wrists together, then her ankles, and then tied her to the food cart. He brushed her hair out of her face and examined it. It wasn't the face of a murder, but it wasn't exactly innocent. Tracing her jawline with his index finger, he could feel little ridges of skin where there were scars.

Her face looked sweetly innocent, reflecting none of her crimes in the past. She wasn't as old as her voice would imply. She seemed to be just about fifteen, to his surprise. Inuyasha tucked her raven hair behind her ears. Sighing, he stood up and plodded to the makeshift kitchen.

He had thought Kikyo was stupid when she wanted to keep Higurashi alive, but maybe it wasn't that bad of a decision.

He changed his mind about that pretty quick the following morning.


	16. Squabble

Kagome had a killer headache.

As she slowly woke up, she wondered why there were no garbage can lids over her, and why she was sitting up. _Stupid headache_, she thought, _I'll have to go get some aspirin. Let's pray it's not expired_ **too **_bad._

As Kagome raised her arms to stretch, they met resistance. Confused, she tried to flex her legs, but they wouldn't move much either. She shook herself more wake, and her eyes widened. She was staring at an unfamiliar enemy base!

The events of the previous day came rushing back, and she struggled to get free. The Hashtag Obliterators spread around the street turned to look at her. "Oh, it's the hoity-toity leader of the CS!" sneered a guy. "Knocked down a few pegs, eh?"

Kagome tried to get her breathing in control. Being furious would only bait them further. A cold, icy exterior would unnerve them. "You were too cowardly to even be in the battle," she taunted. "If you had, you'd be six feet under. I, on the other hand, led my gang into battle. Cowardy cowardy _custard_, that's what you are. All of you."

"Shut up!" his face reddened, and he sprang forward and backhanded her a nice one across her left cheek.

Kagome feigned great pain. She moaned and yelped. "That hurt _sooo _much," she whimpered. "How _could _you? One guy against a tied-up girl?" She sniffled a little, regretting that she couldn't cry at will. "You're a big man," she simpered, dropping the pained act. "I mean, _totes!_ You're hitting a girl who can't lift a _single_ finger against you. Uh-huh. Your long-dead daddy must be _sooo_ proud of your big _guns_."

She turned to the rest of the group. "Oh, why don't you help your _oh so honorable_ friend in _beating up_ a _helpless little girl?_"

The guy growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, slamming the back of her head into the metal of the cart behind her. That seemed to be a signal. and the Hashtag Oblierators descended upon her.

Kagome fought as best as she could with hands and feet tied, but there were just too many. A few were kicking at her stomach, several were punching her, and others grabbing her hair and slamming her head over and over against the metal. She started feeling woozy again and closed her eyes, expecting to fall back into a black void, but she felt her hair being dropped back onto her shoulders, the gangsters being shoved away from her.

Who was it?

"What the hell is going on?" snapped an incredibly annoying and familiar voice. Kagome held back a groan. SHe had been wondering where he and Kikyo had gotten off to.

Inuyasha.

* * *

**Awesome! Sorry for the long wait! Well, what counts as a long wait for me. Others update once a week, I feel incredibly antsy after 3 days of no updates, so I update every two days or so. Now review, ladies and gentlemen!**


End file.
